iProblem
by Tech-Man
Summary: Freddie has a problem and her name is Sam. Freddie's and Sam's POV about admitting their feelings for each other. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within the story.**_

**iPROBLEM**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

My name is Freddie Benson, and I have a big problem. I'm the technical producer on a web show that I do with my two best friends: Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. Up until recently I have had a major crush on Carly. See, I have had my entire life planned out for quite sometime now. I was going to marry Carly and become a big shot producer in California.

My first problem started when Carly continuously rejected my attempts at courtship. That was really only a minor issue at best. I always knew that when all was said and done that Carly Shay would be Carly Benson.

Then of all the stupid things to go wrong, I kissed Sam. It was supposed to be 'just to get it over with'. But that kiss, that kiss, meant a great deal to me. Usually when Sam was that close to me I was so scared that I was unable to think about anything other than the pain that was getting ready to be inflicted on my person.

That time was different. All I can think about now is how soft her lips felt and how her unique smell just seemed to penetrate by being. Now, I do everything I can to be that close to her again. Just to smell that wonderful smell that is purely Sam. I can't seem to forget about it. Every time she grabs me by the collar and pulls me towards her I take a deep breath and once again I can't think of anything else.

I have decided this must be what being addicted to drugs is like. I just can't get enough of Sam. Every touch, no matter how rough, just makes me want to smile. Though I do everything that is within my power to keep up the charade that I hate her so that I can keep living.

See, I have observed Sam very closely and to the best of my knowledge I can not detect any change in Sam's attitude towards me. She doesn't seem to be more violent or any less violent. She is just Sam as far as I can tell. It saddens me greatly to think that the kiss really didn't mean anything to her at all.

So, after more research into this I have come to the inevitable conclusion that I am in fact "IN LOVE" with Samantha Puckett. I don't know why; other than the fact that life enjoys watching me suffer. So being the love sick puppy that I am, I make sure that I am always as close to Sam as possible. I know that by now everyone thinks that I am some kind of freak. Always putting my self in harms was so she will touch me and I can finally smell that delicious scent that is Sam and only Sam.

Tonight we are going to all be sleeping over at Carly's. They want to film another segment of 'Waking Spencer'. So after filming most of the iCarly segment for that week the girls decided they wanted to watch a movie. Sam, being Sam, wanted some action film, and truth be told so did I, but being Carly's house she wanted to watch a romantic comedy so that is what we did.

I would have been okay with that so long as I could have held Sam during the movie, but that would never happen. So we watched the movie and I watched Sam. I couldn't even remember what the movie was about. I watched as Sam fell asleep during the movie and I just wanted to reach over and kiss her. I was impressed with my self control, not only did I not reach over that short distance, but from what I could tell neither one ever noticed I was paying more attention to Sam than the movie.

Sam and Carly had decided to take head to her room and get some sleep where San had a bed always waiting. Carly informed me that she wanted to be ready to go around three that morning for the waking Spencer segment. I told her I would have everything ready to go before they got up. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep with Sam in the same apartment. I headed back up to the studio to get everything ready for filming.

This was where I found myself in deep trouble. Sam had left her hoodie laying across the container for all the different cameras. When I went to move it so I could change out the battery on the mobile camera; I just couldn't resist. I picked up her hoodie and smelled it. I know that sounds weird, but you just don't know the effect that girl's smell has on me. As I inhaled the wonderful aroma, two things happened all at once. First I heard the door open, and second I turned with Sam's hoodie still in my hands.

"Sa...Sa...Sam," I stuttered. I couldn't help myself she looked so cute standing there with her hair as messed up and her pajamas on. It looked like she was having a real hard time figuring out what she was looking at. Thinking quickly I moved the hoodie behind me hoping that she hadn't noticed me smelling it. Of course that was not my luck.

"Freddork, why are you sniffing my clothes?" Sam asked her normal self beginning to peak out from behind the cloud of sleep.

"I...I...I," my brain froze and when I go on autopilot, thanks to my mother, I tell the truth. In this case I think I may have been better off with just keeping my mouth shut. "I love the way you smell," I blurted it out so quickly that I thought maybe for a moment she didn't get it. Then her face changed into that look that makes people fear what Samantha Puckett is capable of. Then because I wasn't dead enough already I continued to shove my foot in my mouth. "I love you Sam, and I can't get enough of the way you smell its just so unique." This was apparently the wrong thing to say at this moment as she began to move towards me.

Eying my surroundings I noticed that the elevator door was still open so running faster than I thought was possible; I dodged around Sam and into the elevator pushing the up button. I still had a key for the elevator maintenance room. Going to the top floor I shoved my key into the door and once inside closed and locked it hoping that maybe Sam couldn't pick this lock.

One hour, eighteen minutes, and eleven seconds before I heard the sound of the paper clip working the lock. That was going to be the extent of my short life. Sam was finally going to kill me or at the very least severely injure me. Well, I guess being killed my a gorgeous woman is a good way to go.

When the lock finally gave there stood Sam, dressed in her normal clothes that hoodie I had left on the floor of the studio in her hands. Calmer than I have ever seen her, which scared me more than anything, she walked in, shut and relocked the door. "Sit Fredward," she commanded her voice leaving no argument.

I sat on the only chair in the room. My mind was strangely blank. I really thought I should try and explain myself again, but I decided that I may only be digging myself a deeper hole. Taking a deep breath I started, "Sam, I'm..."

"Be quite and just sit there," Sam interrupted. Slowly she began pacing around me. Always, I noted, just close enough to grab me if I tried to run again.

Stopping in front of me he glared down with a fierceness I had never seen in her eyes, or was that worry. I had never actually seen Sam worried about anything so I couldn't place it exactly.

"Right now Freddie, did you mean what you said down there? I swear to God if you lie to me I will turn you into a waking bruise for the rest of your natural life." Sam proceed to walk over to the window ledge and lean against it crossing her arms across her chest.

What to do? What to do? I though to myself. On the one hand I could tell her that I really meant that I loved her. That would not be a lie, but if she thought I was lying I shuttered at the thought. On the other hand I could say I didn't mean a word of it. Now, that would be lying, but it could also get me beaten to a pulp. Thanks mom, I thought to myself before starting.

"Sam," I started my voice shaking slightly, " I meant every word, okay? I know that it didn't mean anything to you, but that kiss made me finally understand my feelings for you. I love you Sam, but I will understand if you don't share those feelings. I'm sorry that I was smelling your hoodie," I indicated the garment in her hands, "you just smell so great that I couldn't get enough." I got everything out there that I could think of; then tensed for the beating that was coming.

What I didn't expect was the soft pair of lips that I found on mine or the unexpected weight in my lap. Opening my eyes, Sam was sitting in my lap. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. "I love you too, dork," she said before leaning down and kissing me. I don't think that I have ever been happier in my entire life. Deciding to be brave I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she responded by deepening the kiss.

When we finally broke apart both breathing heavily I just stared into those beautiful blue orbs. Nothing has ever been more beautiful than Sam in that moment. Pulling her close I inhaled deeply. "I think I can get used to that," Sam said before standing up. She must have seen the hurt look on my face because she leaned over and smacked me upside the head.

"Just because I love you dork doesn't mean that I plan on going any easier on you. I just have new ways of making up for my behavior." The smile she sent my way was more than anything I could have ever hoped for. "Come on, Carly thinks that I will have killed you by now so me might as well go and tell her that the Freddork still lives."

Standing I reached over and intertwined my fingers with hers, and pulled her into another kiss. After a short kiss I released her but kept my hand in hers. "I think I could get used to this," I commented as we headed down to tell out best friend that I wasn't dead.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this while at work. I just had this pop into my head and had to put it down on paper. I believe that I will be writing a companion to this story, but from Sam's point of view if any one is interested that please let me know. I hope that everyone enjoyed this, if so or even if you didn't, please do the right thing and let me know. I can't help it I'm a sucker for reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**Iproblem**

_Sam's Thoughts_

By: Tech-Man

I cannot take this anymore. I Sam Puckett have a stupid crush on the King of all Dorks: Freddie Benson. I don't know how to deal with this. The nub has wormed his way into my good side. I guess I have good side; I really don't know. I need something to eat. Carly's fridge always has ham. I love that girl. She always knows the right foods to keep on hand. Making my way from the studio I begin ransacking the fridge looking for the ham. Oh, yes, she has purchased the one pound sliced ham. She is truly my best friend.

After sitting down on Carly's couch and eating the ham I found myself once again on the topic of Freddie. I just don't know what to think about the boy. There are times when I would sweat up and down that he really does hate me then there are times when he does something that I never could imagine. Like when he gave up his free trip at sea to get rid of Missy. Then there is the fact that I am Sam, and Sam does not fall in love with dorky tech producers that she picks on constantly. Although if I face facts, Freddie was right. I do pick on him because I like him. Or at least at that time I liked him; now however I think I may have fallen in love with that boy. So not a boy any more.

Now, I have not admitted these feelings to Carly and I have gone out of my way to keep them from Freddie's attention. Only in my head do I allow myself to call him Freddie. If I stopped messing with his name that would be too big of a hint. I have found a good excuse to be able to stare at him without anyone noticing. iCarly is time when I get to look at him without having to come up with some insult. I hope he isn't really taking everything I say to heart, but knowing my luck that is exactly what he is doing.

Tonight we are all staying over at Carly's. Even Freddie is staying in the apartment. That was purely Shay's idea and not mine. I may love the boy, but I do derive a certain enjoyment from torturing him. The idea of catching him asleep on the couch is exciting for both sides of me. I will just have to make sure that Carly and Freddie are both fast asleep before I shave Freddie's eyebrows again. I even brought the Nair hair remover so I could do it without anyone hearing anything.

Going through my bag I made sure that I had everything I needed before heading to school. I would be catching a ride to Carly's with Freddie's mom. I swear that woman must really hate me, but I suppose I can see why. I have tormented her little boy since I've known him. I smile to myself at what her reaction would be if she knew what I really wanted to do to her little Fredward. Now, that would be a great reaction.

School was boring, like always. I pushed Gibby into the trashcan and proceeded to roll it through the lunch room. The ride home was weird, Carly kept staring at me and then looking towards Freddie in the front seat. I couldn't figure out what that girl was going on about so I just ignored her. After filming the show Carly decided to watch a movie. I wanted to see the latest action movie, what was it called, and Freddie agreed, but no. Carly wanted to watch some romantic comedy where some dumb girl pines after some dumb guy and in the end everything works out. I think my beat my own personal record at falling asleep during those kinds of movies.

I was awoken from the land of meat by Carly telling me it was time to get some sleep before her had to wake Spence. I vaguely heard her giving Freddie directions then she pulled me towards her room. I was almost asleep again when she sprayed me with something. "What the hell Carly?" I shouted wiping the liquid off my face.

Carly just smiled in return sitting down on her bed and placing the spray bottle off to the side. "Now it's time to tell me the truth Sam," Carly said crossing her arms across her chest.

"The truth about what? I was almost asleep you know and I think I will go back to it," I answered laying down on the futon that was always ready for me to stay over.

"You are going to tell me right now," Carly threatened grabbing a hold of the spray bottle once again, "what is with you and Freddie? I see you looking a him when you think no one is looking then abruptly your face changes and you do something terrible to him."

I didn't know what to say. First I was greatly bothered by the fact that she had caught me looking at Freddie. Second I could not afford for this to come out in the open. There was no way I was going to let it be known to the world that I loved the Dork King. "You've been seeing things, I don't know what you are talking about."

"I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other any more," Carly answered pulling her best sad puppy look on me. Why can I not resist her sad puppy looks.

I reached over and grabbed her shoulders pulling her close to my face; not normally something I did to Carly, but this was serious. "You have to ankle promise me that you will never tell anyone about what I am about to say. If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone; our friendship is over completely. No questions asked; got it!" The look on Carly's face surprised me a little. I was expecting fear or anger at threatening her, but no she just smiled with this knowing smile. I almost wanted to smack her for it, but I didn't. I was proud of myself.

Carly agreed and we did the ankle shake. After, I sat down with my hair in front of my face hiding it. "Okay Carly, I think that I am in love with Freddork. He makes me smile. After that kiss I just couldn't help myself. I went from liking the boy to loving the boy, and I hate myself for it. I know that he hates me because of all the stuff that I do to him, but then there are times that I think he might actually think of me as his friend. I just don't know Shay." All of this came muffled from behind my hair but I think she got the picture.

"Look Sam I promise I won't tell anyone, but you might give Freddie the benefit of the doubt. He may surprise you with his response." Carly came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back vowing not to be this open to anyone again. I didn't feel right about it. "Okay, lets get some sleep." Both of us changed and crawled into bed. I was asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.

Sometime later I awoke kind of cold and reached over for my hoodie I had worn over. Reaching around I didn't feel the familiar lump of cloth so with much affair I stood up looking around not wanting to turn on the light and wake up Carly. That is when I noticed that her bed was empty. Just as that thought entered my mind the bedroom door opened and Carly entered. "Hey Sam, what are you doing up?" she asked walking back over to her bed and sitting down.

"I was cold; have you seen my hoodie?"

"I think you left it in the studio," Carly said laying back down and pulling the covers back over head. I stood and made my way towards the studio. I was so tired that it didn't register that the lights were still on in the studio. I shoved open the door and froze. There in front of me was Freddork with my hoodie in his hands smelling it, and to make things weirder he had this goofy contented look on his face.

When he turned around I could tell that he felt like he had gotten caught with his hands in the cookie jar. I just couldn't make sense of what was happening. "Freddork, why are you sniffing my clothes?" I asked waking up from the daze I had been in.

"Sa...Sa...Sam," he began stuttering and I have to admit I thought he looked cute. Then he just started talking: I...I...I...I love the way you smell. I love you Sam, and I can't get enough of the way you smell its just so unique."

As he spoke I found myself both happier then I have been in a long time and madder then I have been in a long time. As a result I chose to show the emotion that I am more comfortable with: anger. I went into autopilot mode and began walking towards Freddie. Now I hadn't made up my mind yet whether or not I was going to kiss or hit him, but he apparently didn't want to take any chances and flew into the elevator.

For a moment I thought about going after him and demanding to know if he was telling me the truth. Then another thought entered my ever clearing mind; Carly. She must have been telling the Dork that I liked him. The fury continued to build as I made my way down the stairs and into Carly's bedroom. The sound of the door slamming into the desk caused Carly to jump so high she fell off her bed. One look in my direction and I could tell she was scared.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she tentatively asked backing away from my approaching figure.

"You ankle swore that you wouldn't tell him that I liked him. You promised me," for a moment I let the hurt show before it was once again masked by my fury.

"No Sam, I didn't tell him anything. I swear; I went to the bathroom. That's all I did. I promise," Carly quickly stood taking a few hesitant steps towards me. "Sam, I promise you I did not tell Freddie anything, okay?"

Slowly she reached up and touched my shoulder. That point of contact had the walls crumbling again. I told her about the encounter with Freddie up in the studio. I told her that I was absolutely positive that he said those things just hoping that was what I wanted to hear so I wouldn't hurt him for messing with my hoodie.

"Sam, have you ever considered that maybe Freddie really does care for you, but was just scared of how you would react to that. I mean you do a pretty good job of convincing people that you hate this guts."

"I don't know Carl's, what should I do?"

"Well, the first thing I would suggest you do is go take a shower and get dressed. Then after you have settled yourself go and find Freddie, if he hasn't shown, and see what his true feelings are." One thing I have always had to give Carly, she does give pretty sounds advice. So after taking a shower and getting dressed I looked around the Shay's apartment for any sign of Freddie.

Finding none I took off toward his apartments. Picking the lock was an easy job and I started moving towards his room. After looking through his closet and under the bed I decided that he wasn't there. So I laid down on his bed to think about where a scared little dork would run to keep away from me. Absentmindedly I reached over and pulled his pillow behind my head. I don't know what laundry soap the Ms. Benson uses but it sure smelled nice. That's when it hit me, the elevator maintenance room that Freddie had once used as his apartment. That door was solid steel and had a fairly decent lock, just not a lock that could keep me out.

The lock gave me very little trouble and soon I was in. There he was standing in the middle of the room a 'deer in the headlights' look about him. "Sit Fredward!" I barked hoping to keep him quite while I thought about what exactly I wanted to say to him.

"Sam, I'm...," he started completely defeating the purpose of my command.

"Be quite and just sit there," I ordered hoping that he would listen to me. Thankfully he did. I started walking around the small room trying to order my thought, not an easy task at times. Much to my own chagrin I noticed that with each pass I was getting closer and closer to him.

Deciding the being direct was really my thing I sent Freddork a glare hoping to scare the truth out of him. " Right now Freddie, did you mean what you said down there? I swear to God if you lie to me I will turn you into a waking bruise for the rest of your natural life," I stopped there and waited.

"Sam, I meant every word, okay? I know that it didn't mean anything to you, but that kiss made me finally understand my feelings for you. I love you Sam, but I will understand if you don't share those feelings. I'm sorry that I was smelling your hoodie, you just smell so great that I couldn't get enough," his voice started so shaky then took on an almost resigned quality. I actually made me hurt to hear him say that he thought that kiss hadn't meant anything to me.

When he finished he tensed his body and closed his eyes like he was waiting for me to kill him. I wasn't sure how to respond so I did the only thing I could think of. I sat down on his lap and kissed him. Pulling back I finally admitted my feelings for him, "I love you too, dork."

Then I leaned back down and kissed him again. He didn't disappoint mama as he licked along my bottom lip. Responding in kind I deepened the kiss leaving us both breathless at the end. Pulling back I looked into those chocolate orbs. They stared back at me with a kindness I had never left before. He pulled me close to him taking a deep breath, " I think I can get used to that," I said.

When I finally stood back up I saw a momentary look of hurt cross his feature. I didn't particularly like that look, but the boy was going to have to learn that just because I love him doesn't mean I am going to stand around making out all the time. I reached over and smacked him across the back of the head. "Just because I love you dork doesn't mean that I plan on going any easier on you. I just have new ways of making up for my behavior," that earned me one of those million dollar Benson smiles. "Come on, Carly thinks that I will have killed you by now so me might as well go and tell her that the Freddork still lives."

As I began making my way towards the door I felt his hand grab mine and interlace our fingers. Just as I was thinking about that he pulled me into another kiss. God, that boy has lips of velvet. "I think I could get used to this," he commented as we started making our way back towards the Shay's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: First thing first, I want to give a huge THANK YOU to ****SamLovesHam92****. I could not have written this nearly as fast without her help. Please go and read her work, she does a great job. I did my part and wrote this story; now you do yours and let me know what you thought of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material or products found within this story.**_

**iProblem**

_Carly's POV_

By: Tech-Man

* * *

There are times that I just want to smack Sam and Freddie. They don't seem capable of lasting more than ten minutes without fighting. It's just weird, they seem to move towards each other and as soon as they hit that magic distance they start some new argument. Those two even shared their first kisses with each other, but claim that it didn't mean anything. They are so lying, but I just have no way to prove it.

Here recently I have even caught Sam and Freddie staring at the other when they thought no one was looking. Freddie uses the shows to stare at Sam and she does the same thing, but somehow they manage not to notice what the other is doing. It's kind of funny, but if you review the old iCarly episodes from right after they shared their first kiss you will notice that the camera stays on Sam much more than it does on me, and the show is named after me. Oh well, I think they would make a cute couple if they could both just confess their feelings. Like that will ever happen.

This does have one great upside though. Freddie doesn't claim that he loves me nearly as much anymore and when he does he doesn't have that same level of commitment that he used to. A girl likes to feel loved and wanted, but I'm glad that he is getting over me. He really has never been more than just a friend to me anyway. You know it would really suck if I was getting this all wrong, and they really didn't like each other.

Tonight we were planning on taping another segment of 'Waking Spencer'. Sam stayed over at least five nights a week, sometimes more. On all of our previous segments Freddie would just sneak out of his apartment, but this time I had used my charm to get Ms. Benson to allow Freddie to spend the night. It really wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to convince her.

We all rode home from school with Freddie's mom. I kept looking to Sam, and then back at Freddie, but she just seemed to want to ignore me. This was going to be a fun day; I was going to make Sam tell me what she really thought about Freddie.

We filmed most of the next iCarly with a lot of Random Dancing. That is one of my favorite parts of the show, but then again who doesn't like to dance. Afterwards we moved onto a movie; Sam wanted to watch some new action film that she had bought using Freddie's money. Freddie pays for more of Sam's food and other items than I think her mother pays for. Freddie probably wanted to watch it too, but I wanted them to see that opposites attract so I overruled their choices and put in a romantic comedy.

I really should have known better, Sam fell asleep so fast that I am not even sure she could name the title of the movie. From my spot in the beanbag chairs I couldn't see Freddie clearly, but from the top of his head I would guess he was alternating between the movie and Sam. If only he would be as direct with her as he was with me. Then again, I would be afraid of telling Sam I cared for her if all she did was make fun of me and beat me up like she does to Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, I think we should be ready to shoot around three. What do you think," I asked looking down as Sam's sleeping form. I really don't know how that girl doesn't wake herself up from the snoring. I bet her neck is going to hurt in the morning.

"Yeah, sure thing, I'll have everything ready to go," Freddie said looking down at Sam then moving towards the door that led downstairs.

"Hey Sam, it's time to get some sleep," I said reaching down and pulling on her hand.

"Okay, whatever," she mumbled moving with me towards my room. Once inside she just seemed to collapse onto the bed and started falling back asleep. Thinking quickly I reached over and grabbed the spray bottle of water and squirted her in the face. "What the hell Cary," she screamed at me; reaching up to wipe the water off.

"Now it's time to tell the truth Sam," I started off crossing my arms over my chest. I was finally going to get this out of her. She may not be in the habit of admitting her feelings to anyone, but she was going to admit them to me.

"The truth about what," Sam demanded. "I was almost asleep you know, and I think that I will go back to it." She lay back down on the futon.

I picked the spray bottle up again and pointed it at her. "You are going to tell me right now what is up with you and Freddie. I see you looking at him when you think that no one is looking, and then abruptly your face changes and you do something horrible to him."

I could see why Freddie would like her; I mean she does have very pretty blue eyes. There it was; a tiny change in her eyes. A moment of uncertainty in Sam's eye's, that's it I've got her. "You've been seeing things, I don't know what you are talking about," she shot back at me looking like she was getting ready to try and fall asleep.

No way was this conversation coming to an end without her admitting something to me. So I pulled the one card I knew she couldn't resist. "I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other anymore," I asked putting on my best sad puppy look.

I could see the look working on her and I had to smile. Sam was always a sucker for my sad puppy looks. Without warning she reached out and grabbed me by the shoulders like she did with Freddie all the time. I struggled to keep a straight face, but a small smile escaped anyway. "You have to ankle promise me that you will never tell anyone what I am about to say. If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone; our friendship is completely over. No questions asked. Got it," she demanded shaking me slightly. I just couldn't help myself and I smiled knowing what was about to come pouring out of her mouth.

After the ritual of the ankle shake Sam collapsed back on to the futon she had been trying to sleep on. Her hair swung in front of her face hiding it from view. You know the girl in the movie did that too, but she had been talking to the boy at the time. "Okay Carly, I think that I am in love with Freddork. He makes me smile. After that kiss I just couldn't help myself. I went from liking the boy to loving the boy, and I hate myself for it. I know that he hates me because of all the stuff I do to him, but then there are times that I think he might actually think of me as his friend. I just don't know Shay," her voice sounded so defeated like she had just confessed to murder and was going away for the rest of her life.

I was almost beside myself with glee. If I know Freddie then he likes her as much as she apparently likes him. This is perfect, they are going to make such a cute couple; if Sam doesn't kill or maim him first that is. "Look Sam, I promise I won't tell anyone, but you might give Freddie the benefit of the doubt. He may surprise you with his response," I said reaching down and giving Sam a hug. It was great that Sam was being this honest with me. "Okay, let's get some sleep."

I had to fight the urge to run to Freddie and tell him that Sam likes him, but a promise is a promise and I couldn't risk my friendship with Sam over it. However, other more basic needs had me getting up from under the covers. One great thing about Sam was that you don't have to be quite when coming back in, the girl sleeps like the dead. Opening the door I was surprised to find Sam up and looking around the room. "Hey Sam, what are you doing up?"

She looked over at me evidently surprised to see me up as well. "I was cold; have you seen my hoodie?"

I stifled a yawn climbing back in bed pulling the covers up. I really wanted to get back to bed and see what tomorrow or later this morning would bring. "I think you left it in the studio."

Flowers...Dancing...Griffin...BANG!!!!! My bedroom door slammed open knocking into the desk with more force than I thought could be generated. I jumped so high that I fell off the bed and into the space between it and Sam's futon. I know she isn't subtle, but she could try and be a little quieter when other people are trying to sleep.

I was getting ready to give her a piece of my mind, I hate being woken up. I turned preparing to unload on her and I stopped dead in my tracks. I have been friends with Sam for years and I can safely say that I have never seen that look of hatred before. At least never directed anywhere remotely at me. I mean even when we were both going after Shawn she never looked at me like that.

Slowly I stood up moving back towards the wall. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Genuine hurt crossed her face before the hatred was firmly back in place. I now know what Freddie looks at when he makes Sam mad. I really didn't know that she could be this mad. "You ankle swore that you wouldn't tell him that I liked him. You promised me," she said still approaching.

I tripped over my backpack lying on the floor and fell back on the bed. "No Sam, I didn't tell him anything. I swear; I went to the bathroom. That's all I did. I promise," I stood carefully and started walking towards Sam. She wasn't really mad just scared. I never thought that I would say that about Sam. "Sam, I promise you I did not tell Freddie anything, okay?"

With great care I reached up to touch her shoulder. It was like I had turned on the faucet and she just started talking. "I went upstairs to get my hoodie, and the Dork King was sniffing it, and when I asked him what he was doing..." I pulled her into quick hug. "Carly," Sam spoke pulling away to look me in the eye. "He told me that he loved me. He said that I smelled nice," she smiled on that last part.

"Sam, have you ever considered that maybe Freddie really does care for you, but was just scared of how you would react to that. I mean you do a pretty good job of convincing people that you hate his guts."

Sam smiled at that and then once again looked lost. "I don't know Carl's, what should I do?"

Maybe this was going to be a good night after all. "Well, the first thing I would suggest you do is go take a shower and get dressed. Then after you have settled yourself go and find Freddie, if he hasn't shown, and see what his true feelings are." I watched Sam pick up her bag and walk into the bathroom. I really hope that they don't over complicate this. They can be so thick headed sometimes.

Well, there was no way that I was going to be able to get back to sleep after that conversation. I reached over and flipped on my table light and picked up the latest novel that I had been reading. It was almost two hours before I heard anything to indicate that either Freddie or Sam had returned. The low click of the front door heralded someone's return so marking my place in the book I headed towards the living room.

The sight that met me when I walked down the stairs was more than I could imagine. Freddie had his hands wrapped around Sam's waist pulling her close while Sam had her hands buried in his hair. They looked so comfortable together like that. "Well, it's good to see that everyone is okay."

It was almost comical the way they pulled apart, but I didn't fail to notice that their hands remained intertwined. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get your hopes up. He is still the Dork King," Sam announced. "He's just my Dork King."

* * *

**A/N: I really wasn't sure how to write this particular point-of-view. Freddie and Sam I have at least a basic understanding or; Carly on the other hand eludes me. I hope that you find this enjoyable and in character, if not please feel free to give me some pointers on how to make future fics more realistic.**

**I would like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Malfoy-Goode as without her prodding I would probably never have written it.**


End file.
